Crime Does Pay
by Forgotten-Fool
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a very depressed boy, but when he meets a girl that he falls for, the consequences are major. Im just putting my story from wattpad up onto this
1. Chapter 1: The First Step On The Road

It all started before he met all might. Izuku had lost his faith in being a hero. He had started being more welcome to drugs. He had never gone so far as to take AQs though. He didn't believe in changing yourself just to have power for a few hours. For those who are painfully unaware of the Japanese black markets and their wares, AQs were Artificial Quirks. They called, by most, AQ's, Curiosity, and other names. He believed he would gain power through his hard work, not a syringe. But he had done other drugs. Adderall, mostly, but he did occasionally do other stuff, like marijuana. But never too much though, just enough calm down and get him off his nerves, never to get addicted.

But then he met All Might. He believed he would say something that would prove him right, that he could do anything. And a small part of him hoped that he would say something to get him off the drugs.

That didn't happen.

All Might, though inadvertently, had crushed his dreams.

"There's other ways to be a hero."

Everyone he had known had crushed him. The doctor that shattered his hope

"It's not gonna happen."

The mother who could've pieced it together.

"I'm so sorry."

The boy who tore down his determination, brick by brick.

"Quirkless nerd!"

And the hero who dealt the final blow.

"There are other ways to be a hero."

He didn't want to be a cop, he wanted to be a Hero.

One day sometime after He met All Might*

He was tossed to the ground and his head hit a rock. Immediatley,everything went funny. his vision was blurry, things that are still were moving, colours popped out more, like somebody blasted up the contrast on a photo. His ears were ringing and he saw Kacchan and his lackeys walking away, saying something but everything was just... fuzzy. He felt a warm liquid drip down his head. He touched and saw a blood red on his finger tips. "Shit..." he mumbled trying to get up, he had fallen though.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" He heard from where Kacchan had left. The voice was nice and soothing, like a mother shushing a crying baby. He tried again to get up but he was dazed and almost knocked out completely. He got to his feet barely before falling over again. This time someone caught him they turned him over and the two looked into each other's eyes. To him, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. To her, he was the most adorable yet handsome man she'd seen. All he saw was her face and then he passed out.

A few hours later*

Izuku's eyes fluttered open his eyes. He was looking straight up at the sky. His head felt better and everything didn't hurt to look at. He sat up groaning, catching the attention of the girl bit away with his back to him. She seemed to be putting stuff away. Her eyes were the same color as the sea, as well as being vast and less known than he wanted. She smiled a kind smile the kind he had rarely seen. It was beautiful. "Hey!" She said with a smile. She seemed excited to be able to talk to him.

"Hey..." Izuku said with a confused face, still too dazed to react normally.

"How did you get so hurt?" The unknown female asked. Her voice was serious and concerned. He looked down at his short sleeved shirt and saw the cuts on his arms had been bandaged up. He looked over at the box she was putting things back into. It was a small plastic white box with a handle of the same color on the front of the box was a large red plus with the words "First Aid Kit" on it. She, a total stranger, had helped him.

"There's this 'friend' of mine who does what most would call bullying to me." Izuku admitted to the girl. He looked down to the grass. "He uses his quirk, explosions, on me said bullying occurs." He continued. Why was he talking like that? Like an outsider to his own reality?

"Why don't you fight back?" She asked. Izuku sighed. "I don't have a quirk." He said. He laid backdown, staring at the sky. That is when he heard what he needed from all those that crushed him and he heard it from a stranger.

"So?" The girl had said. He sat back up at her with a confused look.

"What?" He said. Of all the responses he expected that wasn't one.

"Who says you need a quirk to beat someone who can make explosions out of their hands?" She asked walking over to Izuku. He snorted. He sounded just like him when he was younger. She held out her arm to pull him up. He smiled and grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"H-Hey... you're a-Um-An interesting person and-d so I thought that mayb-be we could hang out again sometime... hopefully with less injuries to my body." He said with a short, nervous laugh at his own joke. She smiled at his jokes for laughed a bit.

"Oh god, here you are being so damn adorable." She said as Izuku blushed madly. "Sure." She said, pulling a pen out of Izuku's bag. She had used his bag as a cushion for his head. She grabbed his arm wrote something on it. When she let go Izuku saw a series of numbers. A phone number. A girl's phone number.

"Hey, th-thanks." He said, blushing madly.

"No problem. Now, I gotta go. I have a busy day. See ya around." She said before running off. He smiled at her diminishing silhouette. 'That girl... He didn't have her name... Too late, I guess.' Izuku thought as he looked down at his arm. He smiled and put on a jacket from his bag. Partly because it was getting cold, partly to hid his patched up cuts and scratches. He got home, said hi to his mother and then went to his room. He sat down at his desk and put the number into his phone as "??? Girl" and texted her

 _Hey_

 **Who dis?**

 _It's the injured_

 _boy from today._

 **Oh, great! My name**

 **is Akemi Koibito.**

 _Mine's Izuku Midoriya_

 **Nice to meet you, Midoriya.**

 **Btw, you are much less**

 **adorably awkward**

 **over text :(**

 _Then how about_

 _we meet in_

 _person again?_

 **I'd like that.**

And with that, he had met the girl that would bring him down a road he never expected, that he never could have thought of...

The road he didn't know he wanted to go down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

(Smut warning)

It had been a couple months since Izuku met her. They were seen walking and talking enough that Bakugo had never interrupted them, too curious about what was going on between them. He kept following them, curious but the evidence kept pushing more and more towards friends but... no... that can't be right, Deku doesn't have friends! ... right?

He had followed them to Deku's house. He was close enough to catch their conversation.

"So this is your home?" The girl had said, her voice was soft as a kittens meow

"Y-Yeah, it's been just me for a while though, my mother had to go out for a couple months, something to do with her job." Deku said. He was still his happy self. She smiled a little bit before saying something.

"H-hey... listen, I... I... We've known him each other for a couple of mi-months..." she said, trailing off.

"Wow, usually I'm the one who stutters." Deku mumbled.

"Oh, shut up!" She said, blushing madly while hitting his arm. He smiled at her reaction. "It's just..." she said before staying silent before a second before continuing . "It's hard to say what I want to convey, you know, but it is much easier to show it so..." And with that she grabbed the collar of Deku and pulled him closer slamming her lips into hers. With that, Bakugo froze. He couldn't believe it SHE likes DEKU!?!? Deku was also frozen before melting into the kiss. They pulled away, panting for air, before they kissed their way into Izuku's house and to his bed, knocking down posters, chairs, action figures. Izuku's lips went to her neck, her moans in his ears egging him on to continue and continued he did.

"So, this isssss~ ohhh fuck... your room... ooohhhhh~~" she moaned. He nodded while taking off his shirt. "Yeah, haven't had time to clean in a long time." He said. He hadn't quite given up on being a hero and he had been training since he met her. He had come quite a ways, having quite a bit of muscle. He was toned but not so toned it was weird. She brushed her fingertips down his chest, going over the scars and abs... Fuck he's gotten hot.

She got to his sweatpants, he was gonna go on a jog after he got home and ate. She put her fingers between the hem of his underwear and waist. She knelt down in front of him, between his legs, about 10 inches away from his pelvic region. She pulled down the sweat pants and the rock hard member popped up and almost slapped her in the face. Her eyes widened as a small smile creeped on her face and she let out a soft yet audible "Oh my god..." Izuku could feel the breath on the head and shuddered.

He let out a shy, awkward, and short laugh. "Hope it's... big enough..." he said. Akemi took off her top and then off went the bra. As her large D cup breasts, jiggled from being freed, she gripped the shaft of the member. Her hand wentn up and down and up and down slowly, looking Izuku right in the eyes. Her head leaned forward and licked around the head of Izuku's member. He moaned and gripped onto the nearby desk. She put the entire head into her mouth, slowly her head back and forth for a while before going deeper, about a quarter of the member in her mouth. She pulled it out with a pop.

"How about we do something a little more... serious?" She said, still stroking the shaft. Izuku nodded and smiled a little. They wentn over to the bed and she lied onto the bed and Izuku crawled over her, kissing up her legs, further pleased by her moans. He got up to her neck, his member right at her entrance, before asking "Are you ready?", the whisper into her ear making her shudder.

"Yes..." she whispered back. He nodded and pushed the member inside of her slowly. She gasped and gritted her teeth. He stopped until she was ready and then continued slowly, still kissing and lightly biting her neck.

"Oh fuck~ ooooh fuck Oooohhh fuck!" She moaned, making Izuku go faster and deeper and harder. Her moans grew louder in his ears which sounded like if the feeling of red velevet were a sound, at least to him. He kissed Akemi on the lips, lightly biting hers. He went harder, faster and deeper again. He had hit her "G-Spot." Her eyes went wide and moaned into his lips much louder. He pulled away, partly for air, but mostly to hear her moans properly.

"OOOHHH~ FUCKFUCKFUCK, Oh, fuck me! Yesss! Oh fuck!" She moaned. Her nails were gripped into his back and he loved it. That's when she came. Akemi's eyes rolled over and she had a smile of pure ecstasy on her face. Her juices went over his member and her entrance tightened around him. He was still going but he was getting weaker.

"Where do you want it?" He said. He was ready to cum too.

"Uh, fucking... cum on my tits or stomach." She said tired, yet slightly craving for his cum. He nodded and after a few more pumps inside of her he pulled out and came. The hot, white liquid flew from his cock and went over her tits and stomach. He lied down next to her and they looked each other in the eyes before they kissed one more time.

The next day.

Bakougo Katsuki saw Deku and the girl walk seperate ways. Ha, perfect time to learn the truth. Once the girl had gone some distance, he and his entourage cornered Deku. He yelped in surprise like the weasel he is.

"Jeez, Kacchan! Almost gave me a heart attack. What do you want?" He asked, on edge. Katsuki snorted.

"You know what. How do you know the new girl?" He asked.

"Oh, that. Well that's none of your business." Deku said.

"Oh, you're tutoring her aren't you! Making her pay you with kisses, that it?" Kacchan said with a smile. "Yeah, i saw her kiss you at your house."

Deku smiled. "Suppose you didn't see what happened after huh?" He asked.

"No, I saw what I needed." Katsuki said. Deku smiled.

"Then I guess you knew practically nothing of our relationship. But I guess it makes sense, it's the one- well- one of the few things I'm better at than you." He said with a smile. Katsuki looked inquisitive. The one thing... No, Deku isn't better than him in anyway.

"And what way would that be?" Katsuki asked. Deku smiled.

"Pleasuring a woman." Katsuki tightened his fist and through a punch. And with that, Deku grabbed the fist and used the momentum to slam him to the ground. He turned over to the entourage.

"I'm about ready to open up a cab of whoop ass on you guys. But I'll give you one chance." Deku said, pulling out a pipe from the wall. They didn't take up the offer. The one that's fucking piece of taffy with how much he can stretch, or whatever his quirk is shot his fingers of one hand out at Deku while the one with wings flew at him. Behind Deku, Katsuki was getting up and he was pissed. Deku threw the pipe at the flying one's stomach before grabbing the fingers and, quickly and efficiently, he pulled him forward and then wrapped the fingers around the boys neck before kicking him onto Katsuki.

"Now, that was fun but I have places to be." Deku smiled.

Izuku and Akemi were sitting at the beach, Akemi sitting in Izuku's lap. They were staring into each other's eyes, his eyes green as the forest and hers as blue as the sea. They kissed with a smile before she spoke.

"You don't have to be a hero."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Well, others seem to want you not to, desperately. So why not go the other route?"

"Become a Villain?"

"Yeah... you could punish those who hurt you, save those who helped."

"Yeah... but how could I become a Villain. I can't just start without a quirk."

"We'll find a way babe, I swear." Akemi smiled before kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3: Click

Izuku and Akemi walked into the classic bar. The establishment was well maintained despite the low customer rate. Maybe they caught them on an off day. The bartender looked up from the conversation with the customer in front of him to Izuku and Akemi. The bartender was wearing a suit and a metal bracer around his neck(?). He was speaking to a man with whiteish hair and disembodied hands all over him.

"Kid, this is no place for you." The bartender said with a disembodied voice. Deku smiled at that and pulled out a gun. A silver beretta M9 to be specific.

"We think it is right where we want to be. We would like to join the league of Villains."

Next week.

It was midday. The sky was a bright blue with dark grey clouds coming on its way. Deku had put a note on Kazuki's desk. Damn Deku. Katsuki picked up the note. It read as follows:

"Hey, rooftop: after school. Don't bring your entourage. It'll ruin the fun.

XOXO

Yours truly, Deku."

Damn Deku, what bullshit does he have up his fucking sleeve this time. Fuck it might as well.

After school.

Katsuki was walking up the stairs, thinking about what that piece of shit Deku would want. He wasn't even in class at all. He opens the door to see Deku and the girl talking while sitting on the edge. He was smiling a smile Katsuki had never seen on Izuku's face before. A smile of evil. Izuku's head turned to Kacchan who had walked over.

"Ah! The guest of honor has arrived!" Deku smiled, sitting up. He walked over to Katsuki, who backed off slightly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Katsuki said. Izuku frowned.

"That's no way to speak to your host. Your mother should have taught you manners. Shame that she may no longer have the chance. Now, shall we play?" Izuku said gesturing to Akemi still sitting on the edge.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki said, grabbing Izuku by the collar and pulling his fist back.

"Only that the game you play has life as it stakes my dear Kacchan." Izuku smiles, pushing Katsuki away. Katsuki sighs and agrees to the game. They walk to Akemi. She pulls out a 44. Magnum and hands it to Izuku. He holds it with a smile while Katsuki's eyes go wide.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" He asked. Izuku smiled.

"It's a game originating from the land of Russia. The people call it... 'roulette." He said, handing the gun to Katsuki. He waited for second then grabbed it remembering the threat to his mother. "Fine." He grumbled. He put the gun to his head. His hands were shaking. He breathed in deeply and quickly pulled the trigger.

Click.

He exhaled quickly, collapsing, and tossed the gun to Izuku. He grabbed it, put it under his chin and pulled the trigger in one quick motion.

Click.

"Why don't you just shoot him?" Akemi asked, curiously.

"Because he played games with my mind and my body. So I will play games with his." Izuku said. Katsuki's eyes were wide. He had caused this, hadn't he? He deserved this, didn't he? Izuku dropped the gun in front of Katsuki's face. Katsuki grabbed it, put it on the side of his head. He was still shaking. He inhaled deeply and then pulled the trigger.

Click.

He exhaled, he handed the gun to Izuku. "Why are you doing this?" Katsuki said.

"Because people who are piece of shit like you deserve to be fought a lesson." Izuku said before putting the gun to the side of his head and pulling the trigger.

Click.

Izuku put the gun in Katsuki's hands. "50-50 shot." Izuku smiled.

Katsuki grabbed the gun, put it to his head and pulled the trigger so fast that he didn't even get scared. He surpassed his fight or flight response.

Click.

The gun fell from Katsuki's hands. He was alive. "CONGRATULATIONS! We have a winner!" Izuku said. He picked up the gun and put it to his head.

"Two winners."

Izuku pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall

Izuku smiled

Click.

"The look on your damn face." Izuku said. Katsuki looked at Izuku with a look of awe. Akemi smiles at Izuku.

"Shall we leave?" Akemi said. Izuku smiled and walked to her. He kissed her kindly as she stood up onto the ledge next to him.

"Off we go!" Izuku said before stepping off, Akemi following. Katsuki quickly stumbled towards the edge with an outstretched arm. He saw at how he was useless to stop their deaths. He saw their bodies on the concrete, they were still holding hands.

Half an hour later

Katsuki was sitting on a bench near the school. The detective was asking him questions but he wasn't listening. Everything was just not going through. He couldn't recognize anybody's voice he was just scared and shocked.

Next week.

Katsuki was walking home when out of the corner of his eye, a familiar green. He swiftly turned and saw nothing. He rubbed his eyes and checked again. That's when he saw him. Izuku. Izuku motioned for Katsuki to come. He started running towards him. That's when Izuku started walking down the alley, turning out of sight. A couple seconds later Katsuki got to the same turn with no sign of him. He looked around, confused.

1 year later. 1 week before attack at the USJ

Katsuki walked towards the clinic but stopped in front. He didn't need the pills. He hadn't seen Izuku in a half of a year. God, did he get fit. Katsuki was much more fit. Exercise had gotten much easier since Izuku's death. He didn't need the pills. He needed to train.

3 days before the attack on the USJ

Katsuki was spending his lunch that day at the schools gym. He was working on a punching bag and doing it well. That's when his phone rang he went and checked who it was. His mother was calling him. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to check in. You know. Are you still taking the meds?" She asked. He sighed.

"Of course I am." He lied. He knew if he told the truth about that, she'd force him to. "I haven't seen Izuku or the girl in the past 6 months. I'm fine." He continued. That was the truth that time.

"Alright... good." She said, worried. Katsuki continued. "Listen, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I need to go now, ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, ok. Bye, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Katsuki smiled before hanging up. That's when he heard it.

Clap... Clap... Clap.

He looked around for the sound and that's when he saw her. Izuku's girlfriend. She was leaning against the door. She had a smile on her face. She seemed to have aged, along side kaachan. She wore black boots and black short shorts, along with a black tank top with one of the straps on the side, revealing her shoulder and her pink bra strap. Katsuki slowly backed away from her. He was already a decent distance away from her but every inch counts.

"Congratulations! You went from lying to yourself to lying to your mother! I knew you had it in you!" She said excitedly. He heard a different voice from behind him.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you the money later." The voice said. Katsuki whipped around and saw a person his age, slightly taller, dressed in dress shoes, pants and a dress shirt, along with a thin red tie, a black vest and black leather gloves. The person had green hair and eyes. Katsuki stumbled back and fell on his hind legs end.

"N-No, Y-You're dead. You can't be alive..." Katsuki said, unsure himself. Izuku smiled. "That's the thing about heroes and ordinary people they do not see the people around them. They watch but do not observe. If you were observing you would be able to tell the truth. But you'll find out soon enough. I don't want to spoil anything but you are gonna have some fun on your hands soon..." Izuku smiled. "It's your fault I died you know. If you had just shown me a little mercy even FUCKING once, I wouldn't be in this situation, dead with 6 feet of dirt between me everyone that ever hurt me! But you were number one. You hurt me so much, and now you're getting your just desserts!"

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Katsuki said. Izuku's smile faded into a scowl.

"Well that's no way..." Izuku started. His faces started morphing before Katsuki's very eyes. Midoriya's face elongated, his teeth turned to fangs, his tongue growing longer and forked, like a snake's, his eyes rolling into the back of his heads before turning black and bleeding. "TO SPEAK TO GUESTS!" He yelled, his voice was deep yet piercing, soft but harsh at the same time. Katsuki was unlike himself. He gripped his head and started screaming "STOP! STOP IT!" And he was crying.

Elsewhere

Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida were talking to each other while walking about 5 minutes away from the gym. That were mostly talking about how much of a jerk Bakugo is. That's when they heard screaming.

"STOP! STOP IT! JUST STOP!" They heard. It sounded like Bakugo. They looked at each before running towards the sound of the screaming.

Akemi spoke up. "Cool it with the quirk, ok? We don't want him to go insane." She said. Izuku nodded.

"I know but it's just so fun, it's addictive." He said. "Hallucination was an amazing choice, even if I'll have to give it back." With that a purple mist appeared. Kurogiri, the man made of mist, spoke.

"It's time to go." He said. Izuku frowned. The man was right. They were running out of time and he had revealed way too much. With that, Akemi and Izuku had left and the mist faded away, leaving Katsuki in the middle of the gym, on the floor, crying and mumbling. That's when Ochako and Iida entered. They entered and saw him on his knees and they just froze. They couldn't believe it. Ochako slowly walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey... are you ok..?" She asked. Katsuki didn't look up. He just kept mumbling.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it, you were a friend... I didn't want to get you hurt and so I put on a mask but I just became the mask... i didn't take it off until it was too late I'm so fucking sorry... it's my fault..."


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack On The USJ

Katsuki had almost been forced to not make it to this trip. His "episode" in the gym being the cause. He had started taking the pills again and the school planned to give him at least a week to get better but due to some arguing from Katsuki, they allowed him to be there on the day of the trip. A 2 day break instead of a 7 day one. He had quite a way with words. That day, Katsuki spent the ride to the USJ, not yelling about he's the greatest and how he's gonna defeat them all in everything, but in the back corner, looking out the window. That's when Momo Yaoyorozu, went and sat down next to him. He looked to her in a curious manner.

"You okay? I heard you had some sort of hallucination..." She said. He sighed.

"Yeah... I did." He said. She looked to his crimson eyes. Full of pain. More pain than normal.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He said nothing. "Because, if you do, I'm here for you. You can talk to me." She continued. He said nothing. "I just want you to know that, oka-" She had started before Katsuki interrupted.

"What the fuck do you want me to say, huh? That a friend of mine had killed himself because of me a year ago and I hallucinated him taunting me, telling me that it's my goddamn fault like I don't fucking know that! That it's my fault that he's six fucking feet under! That I made it so that he and his girlfriend killed themselves together with more loyalty than I could ever fucking muster and so I have two lives on my hands?! DID YOU WANT TO FUCKING HEAR THAT?! Because I didn't want to fucking say it." He said, unknowingly saying it loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear. He stared into Yaoyorozu's shocked eyes before turning to look out the window again.

The bus that was bubbling with excitement and chatter, fell to silence.

Half an hour later. Still on the road.

The bus was in silence. Everyone was in shock at Katsuki. That's when Yaoyorozu broke the silence.

"What was he like?" She asked. "The boy you hallucinated. What was he like. In reality, not the hallucinations." She clarified. Katsuki smiles, remembering the fond memories of before he ruined their relationship.

"He was selfless. He was clever and smart. He had these notebooks where he would write the weakness and strengths of heroes. That was his dream. Be a hero. Even though he was quirkless, he was dedicated to finding a way to be a hero... and he had this smile that couldn't help but make you happy... he had deep forest green eyes, matching the forest hair on his head. And I ruined it. I ruined the one person that wanted to make everyone happy and could." He said, going quiet.

"I'm no hero." He said. If they bus could have gotten more quiet, it just did.

10 minutes later.

They had arrived at the USJ in silence. The group started to slowly gain chatter as they left. Yaoyorozu and Katsuki being last. She stayed near him, concerned for the safety of a fellow student. Aizawa and 13 led them inside while talking about the facility. Katsuki wasn't paying attention. He was just thinking about the good times... about how good of a hero Izuku would've been. But a certain shout from Aizawa brought him out of his trance.

"STAY BACK! This is real."

Katsuki looked up and saw a large purple mist with hundreds of Villains. 'Good, this'll take my mind off of Izuku.' Thought Katsuki. He watched as Aizawa went to hold them off as 13 was to bring the students away. The mist villain blocked the exit though. Eijiro Kirishima wanted to punch. Katsuki knew it was a bad idea. No, a terrible idea... but he did it anyway. As Katsuki and Kirishima both charged the man of mist, the mist surrounded all of them. Next thing they knew, they were somewhere else. Momo Yaoyorozu and Katsuki were together the destroyed city dome. Rubble was everywhere, as prepared by 13. They were surrounded by villains.

"Momo... You ready to fight?" Katsuki asked.

"You know it." She responded, pulling a bo staff from her stomach.

After the fight. (Because I don't want to write about how the characters beat up unimportant villains.)

Katsuki had barely broken a sweat. He looked towards Momo. She was in the same boat.

"You good?" He asked. Momo Yaoyorozu nodded and gave a thumbs up.

Clap.

Katsuki and Yaoyorozu looked around for the cause of the sound, but could not find it.

Clap.

"Who's there!?" Katsuki shouted, in a ready fighting position.

A familiar figure walked from the shadows. He clapped as his dark green forest eyes came into the light, followed by his hair of the same color. He was smiling a smile that could make anybody shiver, even the strongest of heroes. Katsuki's stance fell.

"I-... Izuku..?" Katsuki mumbled. Izuku frowned. Momo's eyes were wide.

"What happened to Deku? And your little friend over there better not interfere with our little dance..." Izuku said, pointing to Momo. Katsuki looked to Momo. Momo had a slight smile.

"Well, you haven't been hallucinating... I see him too." She said. Katsuki looked back at Izuku. He seemed confused.

"You're... real..?" Katsuki asked. Izuku burrowed his brow.

"Wha- ... YES! I practically fucking told you to look back and see our-" He started before face palming. "Of course you didn't think about our previous meetings because you never follow my god damn advice." He continued. He looked back up, towards Katsuki. "You're a fucking idiot, Kacchan." He finished.

"But what about the corpses..?" Katsuki asked.

"Very convincing doubles." He said. Akemi came from behind Izuku. She seemed happy.

"That's another $20." She said. Izuku pulled out a twenty and gave it to her. "I'm losing all my money on you." He joked.

"What do you want?" Momo asked. Izuku looked to her.

"Well, Kacchan no longer entertains us. And so..." He said, pulling out a silver beretta M9. "I'll finally kill him." Katsuki's eyes went wide. Momo pulled out a shield from her stomach.

"Not on my watch." She said, putting the shield between them.

"Then again... maybe there's more fun to be had here." Izuku smiled and put the gun away. "How about we dance instead?" Katsuki went into a fighting position.

"Fine by me." Went Katsuki. Izuku smiled. "I'll take him." Izuku said. "Don't kill the other one." Akemi smiled.

"No promises!~" She said. Her and Momo engaged, going away from Izuku and Katsuki. Izuku's hands went to his sides.

"Hit me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting People

"Hit me." Said Izuku, arms straight out on his side, forming a T. Katsuki hesitated, unsure where the trap is. "Come on, lets go, gimme your best shot." Izuku continued, stretching his arms out more, as if to say 'FUCKING DO IT!' Katsuki kept scanning Izuku with his eyes, trying to find the trap before charging him, pulling back his hand for a punch. Izuku smiled as Katsuki slammed his fist into Izuku's stomach and then used his quirk, as Izuku was pushed back, to cause an explosion, sending him flying. Izuku slammed into a wall of a collapsed building. He fell into his hands and knees. He looked up at Katsuki.

"I can tell. You're holding back." He got back up. "I may give you the same courtesy." He smiled, walking towards Katsuki, pulling out a fairly thick metal wire and wrapping it around his fist. Katsuki charged agin, arm behind him for another punch. He pushed his fist forward as Izuku made a circle of the wire in front of Katsuki's fist. Too late to pull away, his fist went into the circle Izuku quickly tightened the wire, trapping Katsuki's fist. He jumped up and spun around undoing the trap around Katsuki. He pushed the wire, bringing the hand along, into a larger circle trap and brought the wire around Katsuki's head and neck and then tightened it, trapping the hand on Katsuki's neck. Katsuki growled a bit before trying to elbow Izuku but Izuku put his foot to the back of Katsuki and pushed him to the ground. Katsuki grunted on the impact, glaring towards Izuku. Izuku smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I win." He said. He undid the trap and walked off. Katsuki got up and looked towards Izuku.

"I thought you were gonna kill me!" Katsuki yelled. Izuku turned around still walking in the same direction as he was.

"You still provide entertainment! That's more than I can say of dear mother!" Izuku said with a sickening smile. His mother had been very depressed since she found out her child had jumped off the roof of the school. Katsuki checked in on her every now and then but recently he'd been busy with school.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll find out! You almost always do!" Izuku said, and with that, he walked away and in seconds he was gone from Katsuki's view. He didn't like the sound of "you'll find out."

Meanwhile.

Akemi threw a knife at Yaoyorozu. They were pretty far away from Izuku and Katsuki. Momo deflected the knife to the side, sending the pocket knife into the ground.

"Why are you doing this? What caused you to be a Villain? How did this Izuku guy become a Villain? How did you fake your deaths?" Momo asked, concerned. Akemi seemed annoyed.

"God you ask a lot of questions. If you must know, I do it because I love him and he loves me. I became a villain because I was curious and he wanted to become one. He became one because he was pushed by society to become a Villain. And the story of how we faked our deaths is not my story to tell. Happy?" She asked, throwing punches as Momo dodged with grace. Akemi went for a straight punch to Momo's face. Momo grabbed the arm connected to the fist and lifted Akemi over her head preparing to slam her back to the floor. That's when Akemi's fist unraveled and grasped the arm the grabbed hers. She then twisted around to land on her feet. After her land, she pulled on the arm, causing Momo to stumble towards her. Akemi slammed her fist into Momo's jaw after letting go of Momo's arm. Momo stumbled back, holding her jaw. She let go, moved her jaw around.

"Good hit." Momo said.

"Fuck you." Akemi said. Izuku walked up from behind her.

"Language! We're here to be elegant Villains, not the kind you don't hear about on the news." Said Izuku with a mocking smile. Akemi jumped at his voice.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" She asked

"I walked, walking and sneaking are two very different things." Izuku joked. Akemi sighed and pulled out a knife to stab into Momo, but Izuku stopped her.

"She's interesting. Let her live." He said. Akemi looked at Izuku with a confused look. "Please?" He continued. Akemi sighed and put the knife away. "This isn't over." Momo gritted her teeth and pulled a sword from her sternum.

"Like hell its not." Momo said. "Izuku, Why are you doing this?" She continued. Izuku laughed.

"Miss, you don't me, I don't know you, you're a hero, I'm a villain. I have a reputation to uphold." Izuku said, jokingly. Momo laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know you. But I'd like to. Maybe I could change your mind about becoming a villain." Momo said. This caught Izuku and Akemi visibly off guard.

"Come on, Akemi, we have less interesting fish to fry." Izuku said. The two walked off cautiously as Momo went to where Katsuki and Izuku fought. She arrived to see Katsuki throw a small piece of rubble at the wall while yelling "THAT BASTARD!"

Later

Izuku arrived at another area of the city of rubble dome. He saw a man looking at a villain, frozen in ice. The man had a burn scar over his eye. Izuku smiled. He looked at Akemi.

"Go tell Shigaraki we're running out of time. I'll catch up." He said. She nodded and gave him a light peck on the lips, going on her tip toes to do so. She then went on towards where Shigaraki, the man covered in hands. Izuku looked back to the man interrogating the villain. Izuku started walking up, not trying to hide his footsteps. The man looked towards Izuku and got into a dodge ready state.

"Who are you!?" The man barked out. Izuku smiled.

"Oh me, oh, I'm just a friend of a friend."


	7. Chapter 7: Opposites Attract

"Oh, I'm just a friend of a friend." Izuku said with a smile. The man with the white and red hair and burn over his eye stayed vigilant.

"Who? How come I haven't heard of..." He said before trailing off. He seemed thoughtful. "So... you're the guy who Katsuki kept hallucinating. But you're not a hallucination, aren't you?" He finished with a smile.

"Ah, you've heard of me! But you haven't heard the whole story." Izuku said with a dark tone.

"You mentally tortured Katsuki, no matter what he did, that doesn't excuse what you did." Said the man. Izuku seemed to grow angry as he said that.

"AN EYE FOR AN EYE!" Izuku snapped. This caused the man to move slightly back in surprise. "That is the reason. He played with my body as if I was a fucking crash test dummy. He was my friend and then he just pushed me towards the edge. Every god damn day. Almost got me to kill myself a few times. Almost. But one day, I met this girl... she was, well, is beautiful and lovely and we eventually got together. She is the most lovely girl you could ever meet and she is a good person. She and I decided to get revenge on those who tried to destroy us, and anyone else. We knew we'd be labeled as villains but we didn't care. We're the real heroes." Izuku said. He pulled out a small card and held it out for the man. The man hesitated before taking it. He looked and saw that the card read only a phone number. "What's your name?" Izuku said. The man seemed interested but still cautious.

"Todoroki. Shouto Todoroki." The man said. Ah, a Todoroki. Like Endeavour.

"So, you're Endeavour's son. One of them right. Let me guess that red half of your hair. That's the fire side. You got the ice from your mother. You don't use it though. You were surrounded and there's no burn marks. What did Endeavour do to make you do such a thing?" Izuku asked. Shouto gritted his teeth.

"Anyone tell you you're a smartass?" He said. Izuku laughed.

"Multiple times." He said in response. Todoroki scoffed.

"I suppose you know why you're here?" Todoroki asked. Izuku smiled.

"To kill the one, the only..." He said, waving his hands as if presenting something outlandishly. He put his arms out. "ALL-MIGHT!" Todoroki's eyes narrowed.

"You can't do that, he's the symbol of peace. You can't kill him." Shouto said, doubtful that Izuku's group's plan will work. Izuku smiled. It was unsettling. His teeth were a perfect white. His face seemed innocent if you took just one thing away, but Shouto couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Oh... Ye of little faith..." Izuku said, his voice going lower than usual. His eyes, devious. That's it. That's the thing that made Izuku unsettling. His eyes. Everything else about his face would make you calmer but his eyes made the rest of his features unsettling, like a teddy bear with human teeth. His eyes were full of pain and anger. It made his smile from innocent to devilish, his freckles from a cute cheek blemish to dots like blood splatter. It made his posture from innocently calm to an arrogant relaxation. You change one thing about a person and they turn into someone else entirely. Angels to Demons, People to monsters, Fathers to Abusers.

It's never the other way around.

"Your father was a bad person. He abused you just so you could learn how to fight, how to survive attacks that would kill you. He ruined you and your mother. He caused her to-" Izuku started before Shouto barked some words in. "How the fuck do you know so much about me?!" Were the words that Shouto shouted out. Izuku smiled.

"Because your father hurt people. Innocent people. All because he wanted to be the number one hero. He hurt you because he knew he couldn't surpass All Might but he thought you could. So he hurt you, and your mother, and all the innocent people in his way because of envy. He was envious that he wasn't in the limelight. He should pay for his actions. Don't you agree?" Izuku asked. Todoroki hesitated, he didn't know whether or not he should trust the Izuku.

"Yeah... but that's true for everyone, even you and me." He said, Matter-O-Factly. Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Of course. I will pay for my crimes, when my dream of true heroes being the only heroes there are is realized." Izuku stated. Todoroki l's curiosity was piqued.

"What's a true hero, to you? And what's your name?" He asked realizing he didn't hear his name.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. To me a true hero, is one that is afraid of death but risks it to help others without question. A hero, a true hero, is aware that death is real but would give their life for a civilian. No matter how few, no matter the circumstances, they give their life. Every single time." Izuku said. Shouto couldn't help but agree with Izuku. That sounded like an actual hero, not like most of society's heroes.

"Midoriya, huh? Gonna have to look you up one day." Shouto Said. Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, but I have to go. Still gotta kill All-Might." Izuku stated before starting to walk off. But Shouto stopped him with just one question.

"Why kill All Might? Isn't he the true hero you aspire to have exist?" Todoroki asked. Izuku stopped and his hand turned to a fist. Rage was flowing through him.

"That bastard destroyed an innocent person. He gave the final blow to a fragile tower and now that tower will bring down the broken society we have today. The boy he helped destroy will be his downfall I swear it." Izuku said.

"But you can't kill him. He's too strong. That's not opinion, it's reality!" Todoroki said in response. Izuku laughed.

"If that's the case... I reject your reality... and substitute my own!" Izuku said. He then walked off, uninterrupted.


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Izuku once again arrived at the center of the USJ. He saw the large muscly, black, beaked nomu with its exposed brain in a very fast fist fight with the hero All-Might. Izuku wrapped his arms around Akemi's waist, slightly surprising her. He put the section between his neck and the bottom of his chin on her head. He could feel her smile.

"How's it been going?" Izuku asked.

"It's been going-" Akemi started before one of All-Might's punches sent the Nomu flying up through the sky, smashing a hole in the dome of The USJ. "Great." She finished.

"Me and my big mouth." Izuku joked. He looked towards All-Might. He stared back. It was a battle of wills and Izuku's proved stronger as All Might recognized Izuku as the boy who oh so long ago found out his secret. The boy who he thought ended his life. All Might couldn't help but look away if only for a second. Izuku grinned at All Might. All-Might was disturbed by this, but he didn't show it. Tomura was getting... frustrated.

"No... he was supposed to have been getting weaker... if anything he's gotten stronger." He said before looking at Izuku. Well less looking more, murdering Izuku in his mind AT Izuku. Izuku scoffed.

"Look, he's steaming he can't handle another fight like that. If we could, we would kill him right now, but we're out of time." Izuku stated, saddened they couldn't kill All-Might. They simply didn't have time. He had seen that the boy with the engines in his legs was missing, and with him being the only one that could make it to UA and back to the USJ fast enough to threaten the league, they had to retreat. Tomura, however, didn't see that, or hear the last part of his sentence.

"Then let's..." Tomura walking forward to All Might. Izuku was confuse.

"Tomura, what in the fuck are you doing!?" Izuku said. "We don't have enough time!" He continued before seeing the door to the USJ open. Damn it heroes. "KUROGIRI, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Izuku shouted, letting go of Akemi to grab Tomura by the back of his shirt, bringing Tomura back through the newly created dimensional portal, sending the gang over to the bar once more.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tomura said, angry about being dragged in front of the enemy. Izuku was also angry that he had to do that.

"We ran out of fucking time! We stayed any longer we'd be injured, dead, or in jail!" Izuku said.

"We could have taken them!" Tomura said defensively. Izuku laughed.

"Us four against 20 professional heroes!? NOT. FUCKING. LIKELY. It'd be more likely for you to actually think about the soldiers in your little revolution army as more than useless AI in a fucking video game! This!" Izuku said, gesturing around them. "This is what's left of the army that attacked the USJ! FOUR FUCKING PEOPLE!" He shouted. Akemi and Kurogiri were next to each other off to the side.

"They try to kill each other, you get Tomura, I'll get Izuku." Said Akemi, causing Kurogiri to laugh a bit and nod.

Momo was sitting in her room trying to sleep. That boy, Izuku. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

What's his story?

What's he like?

Is he... redeemable?

Todoroki was walking down the streets of the city. The city was quiet, it being midnight and all. He was supposed to be back 4 hours ago but that Midoriya guy really bugged him. He knew about his parents and what happened. How did he know? None of it was made public but he knew. Somehow.

How did he know?

Will he kill Endeavour?

Why do I want him too?

Katsuki was speaking to the doctor at 12 AM. Telling him how he wasn't hallucinating Izuku. How one of his friends saw Izuku as well. The doctor had a hard time believing him and said if he could get this friend to say they did him while on a lie detector, he'd believe Katsuki. Katsuki thanked the doctor and left. He knew he was real but he didn't know, not fully, Why Izuku went evil. It's just not natural, Deku being like that.

Momo was just about to put her questions to rest with sleep, but her phone made a noise.

Dadoo

She looked over and saw a text message from an unknown number. It read "you had questions? i have answers. im downstairs. ask away." She was confused about who this person was so she pulled a sword from her gut and started to slowly go downstairs. It was dark and quiet downstairs, in the living room she looked around for signs of life, but found none. She lowered her sword and sighed.

"Fucking knew it." She mumbled. Suddenly, a light on one of the tables next to the couches turned on, illuminating a man in a suit and green hair and green eyes. Izuku.

"How did you get in my house?" Momo said.

"I crawled through a window." Izuku sated with a smile.

"Really?" She asked, looking for open windows.

"No, you left the door unlocked." Izuku said with a small chuckle. Momo rolled her eyes and set her sword against the wall before going and locking the door. "Shoulda done that earlier." Izuku joked. She sat down at the couch across from Izuku.

"Did you always want to become a Villain?" She asked. He tsked.

"Of course not. I wanted to be a hero because I'm a person. But a person can only take so much. I got negativity and betrayal from everyone I had met. Then I met someone. The girl who fought you. She's the one that helped me do this. Otherwise I would be working at some fast food chain." Izuku said.

"She helped you become a villain?" She asked. Midoriya nodded.

"She did. To be honest... the day I met her I was thinking of trying to end my life... a fifth time." Izuku said. Momo nodded. She asked him questions till 3 AM. He was very interesting. It was 3:08 before Izuku stood up. "Well, I have to go." He said, heading for the door.

"Wait, I have one more question!" Momo said, standing up too. Izuku looked at her. He saw a familiar look in her eyes. A look he only saw on Akemi. A look of actual niceness, actual interest in him. He smiled.

"What is it?"

"Why do you do what you do?"


	9. Chapter 9: Lies, Murder, And Conditions

"Why do you do what you do?" Momo asked. Izuku smiled and shortly and quietly laughed.

"You know... it's getting harder to remember... I'm getting scared that one day... I won't be able to remember... that I'll do what I do because I did it the previous day. But that wasn't the question. The reason I do this is because there are people who have been hurt just for the sake of hurt and anger. The people who serve that hurt, in my eyes, should be ridded of in society. Even if they are heroes. That's my reasoning." Izuku said.

"I... kind of agree with you..." Momo said, surprised of the words from her mouth. Izuku seemed surprised. He didn't expect that.

"Maybe you should join." Izuku suggested. She seemed in serious consideration. "Maybe..." She mumbled.

"I'm gonna go. Leave you time to think." Izuku said heading to the door again. He left, uninterrupted.

The next day

Momo woke up at 6:00 exactly. She had to go to school but those questions lasted a long time. She had to go though. But if she went there sleep deprived, she might as well not go. But she needs to turn in that-

Momo fell asleep.

2 hours later.

Momo awoke to the sound of a text message from her phone. She lazily checked who it came from. Todoroki. It read: 'hey, you weren't at school today, so I decided to check in:'

She sighed in disappointment and responded with 'yeah, I had a late nite last nite.'

'What happened?' Todoroki asked.

'Nothing, it's fine.' She responded. She knew Todoroki didn't believe that but that's better than 'oh I only talked with the guy who tormented Katsuki for the past, like year and I'm thinking of joining him and-'

She was thinking of joining. She didn't realize she was until she thought it in her sarcastic head. She couldn't though. She wanted to be a hero. An actual hero. Helping people, not teasing the public.

She could do that, right?

Lunchtime at UA

Katsuki also couldn't make it to school today either, mostly because he was on forced leave from the school because of trauma, but he also had other business. Todoroki didn't mind though. He did mind Momo's absence. Momo was a friend and without her, he was pretty lonely. He went to the usual place he sat at and sat down, ready to eat. That's when he realized someone else sat down on the other side of the booth. He sighed with a hint of annoyance.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don-" Todoroki said, looking up to the person. But he stopped. He stopped because in the booth with him was the villain, Izuku Midoriya. He was wearing a UA student uniform but it was just a little tight. He was pulling at the collar with his finger.

"Hey." Izuku said. He was stretching that collar out hard, using his whole hand to stretch the collar now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Todoroki said, preparing to Freeze Izuku in his seat.

"Well, I came here to ask a question. That's all." Izuku said, now using both hands to stretch the collar. It was almost as if the collar was actively getting smaller. Almost.

"What question would that be?" Todoroki asked.

"That question would be- oh FUCK this!" He said, almost shouting, but his voice only attracted the people around a 15 foot radius from them to turn their heads, due to the noise level of cafeteria. After saying that, he ripped off the neck tie and threw it to the ground, proceeding the unbotton the top two buttons of the uniform. He exhaled deeply, as if he hadn't been able to breath for a minute and a half. He smiled. "Anyway, that question would be this..."

"Do you want me to kill Endeavour?"

Katsuki was pissed but it gave time to do something he wanted to do ever since the attack on the USJ. Ever since Izuku said those words that have been echoing through his head since he said them.

"You still provide entertainment! That's more than I can say of dear mother!"

Those words shook him to his very core. The very words filled him with disgust. What does that mean? Katsuki didn't have anymore time to think of what Izuku said however as he had arrived at the Midoriya household. He went to the door and pushed on it and the door creaked open. Never a good sign. All the lights were off. Even worse. As he walked in, his footsteps were the only cause of sound. He turned lights on as he found the switches. He saw Izuku's mother, sitting in a chair in the living room. She had a horrified pale look on her face and she was tied to the chair. Her fingers had been chopped off at the joints. Three sections for each finger, two for each thumb. There were large weights stacked onto her feet, with the toes cut off. Her eyes had been gouged out. They were in a glass jar of water on the table. Her teeth had been pulled out, every single one. They had been place on the table in the form of a smiley face. :) made of teeth. Her tongue was just tossed onto the table. Her guts had been pulled from her own stomach. There was a metal tray on the table, and on that metal tray were the tools used on Inko, Izuku's mother. Bloody pliers from the bloody and white teeth, an ice cream scoop for the eyes, a large knife for the fingers, a smaller knife for the cut out tongue. It took all the willpower not to puke. There was a dvd case with a bloody handprint on it. Katsuki then pulled out his phone and called the police.

"Do you want me to kill Endeavour?" Izuku said. Todoroki's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Or should I call him 'Your father'? Or maybe Enji Todoroki?" Izuku continued. Todoroki shook himself out of his daze.

"What?" Todoroki asked, shocked still.

"I am asking whether or not you want me kill your father." Izuku said. Todoroki looked down, thoughtfully. Izuku waited for an answer. He waited about two minutes for one but finally, Todoroki looked up at Izuku.

"Yes. But on one condition."


	10. Chapter 10: Another Victim

"Yes but on one condition." Todoroki said. Izuku grinned and leaned back.

"And what would be the condition?" The green haired devil said. He had a feeling he already knew the condition.

"I want to be the one who deals the final blow. I want to be the one that ends his life." Shouto said. Bingo. Izuku knew it.

"Done." Izuku said. "When do you want to kill him?"

"Tonight."

Katsuki was telling the police about how he was a friend of the family and how he hadn't seen her in a few weeks. He was on auto pilot answering questions immediately without hesitation. Even the one about where to contact her husband. He told them he had no idea. He was always out of the country on business. The only time he'd ever seen him was at the funeral for Midoriya Izuku.

Katsuki wondered why he was suddenly in an R rated tv drama. And people say he doesn't have a sense of humor.

They say that because he usually doesn't but you can't beat up your mental problems so, fuck it, comedy.

Momo was doing research on Izuku Midoriya. This proved easier said than done, mostly because he's a kid who killed themselves about one and a half years ago. What she could come up with wasn't really useful. Only what he looked like and who his girlfriend, Akemi Koibito. She sighed and shut her computer. Well technically, it was Todoroki's but she just didn't return it. This damn guy. Driving her crazy.

10 PM.

Todoroki walked into his home. His father Endeavour was waiting for him, ready to scold him for staying out late. But then a dart comes from behind Shouto. Izuku was there with a dart gun. The dart struck Endeavour in the throat. As the fire hero tried to pull it out, he collapsed.

Endeavor woke up, chained to a chair. He looked around and saw Izuku and Akemi.

"Ah! You're awake!" Izuku said. He had a large grin, along with a large knife. He moved it in front of his face, as if he was admiring it. As well he should, as it was clean and beautiful and soon... it'll be much MUCH DIRTIER. "That's... wonderful. Now we can begin." He finished, setting the knife down on a tray. It was on one of those roll desk so that it can be easily moved. He picked up a bat from leaning against the wall. He walked up to Endeavour. He flipped the baseball bat and held the side that hit the baseballs. The grip pointed at someone behind the fire hero. "You give out the first hit. You'll be giving the last one too. That is if he doesn't die prematurely." Izuku stated. The hero of flame tried to see who was behind him but his eyes couldn't quite get to him. He looked bat at the baseball bat. He saw an arm go out and grab it and saw the man walk in front of him. His own son. His eyes went wide and as they did, so did Shouto Todoroki's smile.

"Shouto... what are you..?" Endeavour said. Shouto brought the bat up into the sky, having it linger for just a second, before slamming it down with great force onto Endeavour's right shoulder, popping it out of its socket. Endeavour groaned in pain through gritted teeth. "Shouto... why are you doing thi-" Endeavour started to say. Shouto interrupted him.

"Don't ruin this for me." Shouto simply said. Endeavor was still shocked. Shout brought the bat behind him, as if he was a player of the game and swung, slamming the bat into Endeavour's left arm, between the shoulder and the elbow. As the baseball bat crashed into Endeavour's arm, a loud crack could be head, as bone had broken. Once again, Endeavour gave out a long pained groan. His eyes were wide with pain and pointed to the floor. He looked up and saw, behind Shouto, Izuku smiling at the show and display.

"What did you do to him?" Endeavour asked, addressing the green haired boy. "What did you do to my son? How did you make him try to kill his father? How did you make him kill his dad?!" Endeavour said, his voice getting louder in anger.

"Now that's where you're wrong. He is killing you, his father..." Izuku said, walking towards Endeavour. He stopped in front of him and knelt down to eye level. "But you are not his dad. A Dad would love their child. And I've never seen a father who loved their children less." Izuku said, anger and hatred of his own directed towards. Akemi, out of sight from everyone, being behind them and all, had a frown on her face. She seemed to be thinking about something that saddened her. Izuku stood up and gave the two Todoroki's their space. As Shouto went back to killing his father, Izuku walked back to Akemi. "Hey... you okay?" He asked, his face morphed from anger to concern. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Great even." She said. Izuku smiled at her good. He kissed her and she kissed back. He then pulled away.

"You're sure? You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Izuku stated. Akemi nodded.

"I know." She said. Izuku nodded and turned back to Endeavor, just as Shouto slammed the baseball bat into Endeavour's stomach, causing bile to rise up out of his stomach and fall onto the floor. Shouto then went behind Endeavour. He proceeded to place his foot on the back of the chair and push it forward, sending Endeavour into his own puddle of bile.

"Would you like another instrument?" Izuku asked, holding up a large knife. "For cutting off fingers and toes... or hands." He set it back onto the tray and rolled the desk thing that carried the tools over to Shouto with a simple kick. Shouto stopped its slow roll when it arrived and smiled.

"I think I'll do something else first." Shouto said. He then left the room. About 5 minutes later a whistling noise could be heard. Shouto returned with a large, steaming kettle. Izuku smiled immediately knowing what Shouto wanted to do. Shouto set the things down on the rolling desk and picked Endeavour up from the floor. He then grabbed the kettle and poured something the boiling water over Endeavour's head. Endeavor was screaming in pain, writhing and shaking in the chair. After a few seconds, Shouto stopped pouring it on Endeavour. He then took pity on the hero. He grabbed one of the big knives and jabbed it through Endeavor's throat. He unchained Endeavor and knocked him over on his side. Endeavor, the second greatest Hero, had been murdered by the child he groomed to surpass his enemies. Call it a poetic justice. Shouto watched as the blood drained from the man. Izuku went next to Shouto.

"Do you regret it?" Izuku asked. Immediately he got a response.

"No."

"Good."

Momo was pacing around the room, wondering.

'Should I join them? I mean, he's right, heroes are based solely in sexual means for women, but I could be one of the first ones to not do that! Ah who am I kidding, society wouldn't let that happen. They'd rather have another thing to go into their goddamn spank bank. Mineta is proof of that enough. I should. It'll be the only way i can exist in this god forsaken society without almost flashing my damn tits everywhere. But what about my mother? She'd disown me. Fuck her, she's a cunt. I need money, I can just take it.' She thought. Her mind was set.


	11. Chapter 11: The MPD

Jonathan Sharp was a homicide detective at Musutafu Police Department. He had been there for about 8 years. He wore a regular black 3 piece suit without the jacket. He had black hair, short on the sides, long on top. He had silver eyes, like a steel sword. His partner was a little more of new guy, having only been there for a month. His partner, Nathan Young, had short dark blue hair. He had a more standard, dark blue suit. They were sent out to the Midori household to investigate. They sat in the car, driving in silence. It was about 12-1 PM at this time. They arrived to see the house had been blocked off properly. Jon and Nate walked to the nearest officer and flashed their badges from their wallets.

"What's the situation?" Jon asked. The cop looked shaken.

"Jeez... some fucker just destroyed this lady." The cop stated.

"So what? Some guy bashed this poor woman's head in? Raped her and killed her? Broke her bones? All of the above?" Jon asked. Nate seemed shaken by how nonchalantly Jon had asked 'All of the above?" As if that had happened before.

"No rape... just... go see for yourself... get a bucket." The cop said, obviously trying not to puke. God what had happened to the woman to make the cop act like this? They looked at each other with slight confusion before walking into the house. As they walked down the hall, they only heard the sound of an electronic camera taking a picture every 3-5 seconds. They entered the room with the body and saw the mutilated corpse of Inko Midoriya. Nate blocked his mouth in shock and Jon only went "Jesus..." Jon then turned to Nate. "Go talk to the person who found the body. I'll deal with the body." Jon said. Nate nodded. "I'm not gonna argue." Nate responded before leaving.

Jon sighed and pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. This is gonna be a bad day.

1:20 AM

"You know... he's actually growing on me now." Izuku joked. Shouto laughed and nodded. "That's definitely true." Shouto said. Izuku turned Shouto around to face him, gently though. He wouldn't do it roughly. Izuku had his palms on Shouto's cheeks.

"You did it! I knew you had it in you." Izuku said. Shouto smiled, his eyes staring into Izuku's.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Shouto said. Izuku shook his head.

"Yes, you could've... but you wouldn't because you were scared. But that's why I'm here." Izuku said. Todo couldn't help but smile. "And now I leave you, Adieu!" Izuku said, bring his hands down from Todoroki's face and walking to Akemi to leave.

"Just gonna leave him?" Akemi asked in a hushed tone.

"Just wait." Izuku said. As they walked towards the door, you could almost hear the smirk on Izuku's face as he heard Todoroki chan shout "Wait!" He changes his face to one of mild confusion. "What?" Izuku asked.

"I... I would like to join you."

2:05 PM

Jon walked out of the crime scene as Nate walked away from the boy who found the body. "Got anything?" Jon asked.

"A suspect. The boy said he's a student hero at UA and he was at the USJ when the villains attacked. Said one of the villains was his childhood friend and the lady's mother. Apparently, the villain said 'You still provide entertainment. That's more than I can say of dear mother.' Exact words." Nate said. Jon nodded.

"Sounds pretty convincing... where's the 'But...'?" He wondered.

"The person he says was the villain, Izuku Midoriya? He's dead. Killed himself a year and a half ago." Nate said. Jon grumbled 'Shit...' under his breath. "Hopefully, the lab can get prints on the knives and dvd case. And let's hope whatever is on the dvd is helpful." Jon finished, pulling out a cigarette.

"City of devils, my friend. City of devils."

1:23

"I-I would like to join you." Shouto said. Izuku smiled.

"You should probably stay in UA." Izuku said, Shouto slightly slumped, saddened. "That way we don't have to sneak in to find out what's going in there." Izuku finished. Shouto looked up, unslumped and less saddened. "Oh you dick!" Shouto smiled. Izuku smiled and shrugged.

"Come on... I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow." Izuku said. "First we should wipe the tools, then call the police."

"The police?" Shouto asked. Izuku nodded.

"No reason in cleaning up if nobody will see it." Izuku said.

Shouto inhaled, exhaled, then grabbed the phone and called the police, panting as if he were hyperventilating.

"This is MPD, what's your emergency?" The girl on the line said. Shouto was still hyperventilating.

"Uh, oh fuck, th-the-there's been a murd-der... oh fuck... fuck..." Shouto said before, Izuku lightly put a rag over Shouto's mouth and nose, knocking him out. The phone clattered to the floor and Izuku and Akemi left the residence silently.

The police arrived 15 minutes later. Jon and Nate included. Jon was looking at the body while Nate was investigating the tools on the tray that sat on the desk, both had gloves on. On the wall of the room was a smiley face made of blood. The same smiley face as the one at Midoriya household. Jon stood up. "Looks like burn marks, from boiling water." He said.

"Matches up with this kettle." Nate said. "Seems like a more rage filled kill." He said.

"From the Midoriya kill? How was that not rage filled?" Jon said.

"Sure, it had anger, but that one seemed like he wanted her to suffer. But this? The killer was full of rage and hatred. He kept to just a few items. The baseball bat, the kettle-"

"And the gun." Jon finished. Nate nodded.

"I'll go check on Endeavour's son." Nate said, walking off as Jon nodded in agreement. Shouto Todoroki was sitting in the seat of a car, half in and half out. "Hey, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Shouto looked up at him and nodded.

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12: New Recruits

The day after Endeavour's death, Shouto was at school. He was told to take a week off but he came anyway. He actually came in last, even after Aizawa, the teacher who always came late but the one day he arrives on time, Shouto Todoroki comes late. People audibly gasped when he came in. His uniform was messy, as if thrown on. They were barely buttoned together, he didn't even bother with the tie, his hand hand wrapping over it, as if he'd punched a mirror. He looked like he was hungover. He heard the gasp and looked over the class.

"What? I look that bad?" Shouto said, with a light smile that left as soon as it appeared. He walked towards his seat in the back. As he walked, he heard his class whisper things about him.

"What happened to him?"

"His dad died."

"Really?! How?"

"Some psycho killed him." That made him slightly clench his fist in his pocket for just a second.

"Damn... That dude was a manly hero." Kirishima said. He luckily sat near Shouto so when Shouto sat down, he looked Kirishima in the eyes.

"Endeavour was no hero."

Lunchtime

Momo and Shouto were talking to each other in their booth, hidden from prying eyes unless explicitly searches for. That's when some guy arrived at the booth. They both looked at the man and their eyes widened. The man was Midoriya. He was wearing jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie with the hood up.

"Ah... I see you know each other."

"Oh..." Both of them said.

"Now... either of you wish to meet some of my friends?" Izuku asked. They both nodded. "Follow me." He said, walking off. The other two followed quickly after. After a minute they got to a broom closet. Izuku opened the door and inside was a blackish purple mist in a winding portal. "Close the door as you walk through." Izuku warned, walking through. Momo went after him and Shouto went after her, closing the door as he did so. They were in a dark room and vaguely saw Izuku open a door, letting the light in. They saw, through the open door, a nice looking bar. They walked in and saw as Akemi looked from her drink to the group.

"What are they doing here?" She asked.

"They want to join." Izuku said.

"Good luck getting Tomura to say yes. He's pissed at you."

"He's not gonna turn down powerful friends because they come from me." Izuku said, only partly sure.

"Wanna bet?" Akemi said, slightly drunk.

"No." Izuku stated, remembering the multiple previous bets he made with her. Didn't go so well for him. He went over to Tomura's room and knocked on the door. "It's me, Izuku."

"The fuck do you want!?" Could be heard from behind the door. The voice was angry.

"I got recruits."

"So?!"

"They're from UA. Still enrolled in fact." Izuku said with a smile. The door opened so Tomura could see the recruits. He smiled.

"So, you got the ones that were born with a silver spoon in their mouth..." Tomura whispered, low enough that only Izuku heard. Izuku nodded.

"Even got the half and half quirk one to kill his father." Izuku whispered back.

"Really? I saw it on the news but I thought Stain did it." Tomura kept in a quiet whisper. Izuku shrugged, as if to say 'oh well.' Tomura looked to Momo and Shouto. "You guys sure you're up to this?" He asked them. The two nodded. "You ready to kill your class mates if necessary?" He continued. They nodded again. "Get the their new outfits and weapons." He told Izuku. Izuku nodded as Tomura closed the door. "Well, you heard the man." Izuku said, gesturing the two to follow him. He walked over to a door behind the bar, the two new villains following. He opened the door to a large workshop. He walked over to the man who was currently working on it.

"Hey!" Izuku said loudly, about half way to him. The man looked over, his face covered by a bandana over his nose and mouth and welder's goggles over his eyes. He then turned off the machine he was at and went over to him. They did a "bro hug" and when they released he pointed at the two.

"Who are they?" The man asked, putting the goggles up onto his fore head and after that, pulling the bandana down to his neck. Besides that he was wearing jeans and a simple white tank top with work marks on it. He had blue eyes and and sharp look about him. He was fairly fit, you know like when a guy has muscles but not enough that it looks weird.

"These are the new recruits." Izuku said, taking off the hoodie. It was fucking hot in here. He tossed it perfectly through the air to the door. He turned back to the blacksmith. "They need weapons and armor. I'll let you guys talk about it." He said before walking to the exit, letting the recruits and the blacksmith brainstorm.

MPD

Nate walked over to Jon's desk. "Lab get back to you on the finger prints yet?" He asked. Jon shook his head.

"No, not yet. You got anything?" Jon asked, looking up at the partner standing in front of him.

"I think so. I decided to look into Endeavor's family. Allegedly, he abused his son, Shouto Todoroki, and ended up making his wife go crazy too. One day, she was making tea when it happened. She looked at Shouto's right side, the one that's like Endeavor's quirk and just went crazy and poured-" Nate said.

"Boiling water on him. We got motive for the kid. Now all we need is opportunity." Jon finished.

"Bingo."

20 minutes later.

Back at League of Villains HQ

Izuku opened the door. He saw the blacksmith and the 2 recruits just workshopping what the final idea for both. He knocked on the door three sharp times. The trio looked to Izuku. "Lunch is almost over, you gotta head back." He said. The recruits nodded said

goodby to the blacksmith and Izuku before they went to where the portal was and went back to UA.


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets

Momo and Shouto returned to the closet. Right before Momo left, Shouto stopped her.

"People will be curious about how why we were gone so long." He said. Momo knew he was right and stopped for a second. Her eyes brightened.

"I have an idea." She said, starting to crumple her dress a bit. She then undid their ties and redid them rapidly and sloppily. She then unbuttoned her jacket and rebuttoned it, making it one button off before telling Shouto to do the same. She messed up here hair, rubbed her cheeks hard to make them slightly red, got one of the spray bottles full of water from off the racks on the wall and sprayed it in her face, making her seem sweaty. She then did the same to Shouto before giving him a sloppy kiss, putting some of her lipstick over his mouth.

"Perfect." She said.

"What do you mean? You look like we... Ooohhhhh..." Todoroki said, understanding. He's smart about most things but he doesn't know jack about romance. But he knows how to act like he does. Todoroki grabbed Yayorozu's hand and peeked out the door, looking both ways. He then walked out after seeing nobody in the hall. Momo and them were still holding hands. Shouto then let go and they headed to their classroom.

They arrived at the classroom to see everyone talking together, not doing the recently passed out homework while Aizawa slept on the floor. But everyone shut up when they heard the door open and saw Yaoyorozu and Todoroki looking like they did.

"Come on." Todoroki said, walking towards his seat, Momo following. Once again, Todoroki heard what the others were whispering as they went to their seats.

"Did... did they fuck at school?"

"I think so."

"Didn't think he had it in 'im."

"She did."

"Shut the fuck up Mineta." That made Todoroki smile. He could see the people around simultaneous turn to the tiny man and say that to him.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. The class was packing up to leave, wanting to go home after a long day of school.

"Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, stay after class." Aizawa said, causing the class to do a small "Ooooh!" as they left. Soon the class was gone and it was just the two students and the teacher. By now, Shouto had wiped the lipstick off his face because somebody had told him about it, just to make the acting better.

"You asked to see us?" Todoroki asked, pretending to be confused. Aizawa quietly laughed under his breath.

"Listen, I don't care much about whether my students are in a relationship or even if it's physicall, just don't have sex at school, and use protection. Got it?" Aizawa said flatly. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were both blushing.

"Y-Yes sir." Yaoyorozu said looking down. Aizawa looked to Todoroki. He had his hands in his front pockets and kinda slouched.

"G-... Got it..." Todoroki said. Aizawa nodded and the gestures towards the door. The two left and smiled at each other. They have an Alibi. Now all they need is to keep playing their parts.

1 week later

The two had been pretending to be in a hidden relationship for a week. Todoroki decided that since Endeavour was dead, he could use the fire half of his quirk now. Not out of respect, but as if he took it from an undeserving individual. Momo had decided that she believes in Izuku's cause. They had also gotten their uniforms from the blacksmith and Izuku. Izuku had a trailer and so, their uniforms were stylish and classy. Todoroki's was a fire retardant black suit with a blood red tie, Izuku had changed to green because he "Thought red looked better on you." Momo's was a black suit with a blue tie. Now you may be asking how she can use her quirk with that suit on. Well, apparently there's a rare but really strong metal that reciprocates creation quirks. And because Izuku had it tailored inside the suit, she can pull the objects she creates from her suit instead of her skin. How UA never thought of that, we'll never know. Along with a suit, the two got masks, to hide their identities because they're still students at UA. They were both full, over the head black masks. There were eye holes with sunglasses lenses in them, giving them a clean black. There was a small microphone in the mouth ate and a speaker in the mouth area, inside and outside respectively, on both. Along with by the ears so they could hear.

They got all those on one day. Todoroki got one other thing.

Todoroki and Yaoyozoru walked into the bar and saw Izuku waiting for them at the bar.

"... we're gonna rob a bank." He said. He had a scotch in a glass in his hand, held up from gravity only by his index finger, middle finger and thumb. He gestured over to a booth. The suits and masks were on the table in the booth. "Todo, yours is the one with the red tie. Yaoyo, yours is the one with the blue tie." He said. They both raised an eye but said nothing.

"I can't use my quirk with this suit." Yaoyo said. Izuku shook his head.

"Yeah, you can. It's got some special metal in it, I don't know but you can use it." He clarified. "How? I don't know, fucking magic."

Yaoyo sighed and went to the bathroom to put it on, while Todo went to the other bathroom. When they left, they were both looking classy. "How did you-" Yaoyo started to say before Izuku interrupted.

"Know your sizes?" He said before tapping the side of his head with a finger. "Almost perfect memory. Comes in handy." He looked to Todo. "Also..." Izuku pulled a large metal bo staff from behind the bar. "You know how to use this?" He asked. Shouto sighed.

"Endeavour made sure I knew how to properly use any weapon I could before I killed him." Todo said. Yaoyo's eyes went wide and to Shouto. She didn't expect that. Izuku smiled.

"Well, that's one thing I'm happy he did. Kind of." He said. He handed the bo staff to Todo. "This bo staff is an extension of yourself... literally. You can shoot fucking ice and fire out of this, hell, both at the same time."

"Huh... neat." Todo said, moving the staff in his hand.

"Well, I was kind of expecting something more but that's fine." Izuku grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking The Bank

Five minutes after they got their suits, they were driving to the bank. The car was a large black van with no plates and tinted windows so people couldn't see in. "So, we walk in, guns at the ready," Izuku said, handing black M9 berettas to the two along with a M16 rifle. "Then we get all the money from these certain accounts, take some of it, burn the rest." He finished. The two raised an eyebrow.

"Burn the rest?" The two asked. Izuku nodded.

"Yep, the accounts belong to a few heroes who are only in it for the money, including Mt. Lady." He clarified. The other two nodded in satisfaction. They slowed to a stop in front of the bank. The two slipped on their masks and slid open the door of the van. The two kicked open the glass bank doors and Izuku walked in. "Ladies and gentlemen, this... this is a robbery. Get down on the ground." Izuku stated, walking over to the bank teller as Todo and Yaoyo looked over the crowd sitting on the floor. Todo had his bo staff stuck to his back using a holster for it Momo made. He smiled at her with his eerie smile.

"What do you want?" Said the bank teller. She was wearing a regular dress shirt with a blazer and skirt. Izuku frowned.

"Now that's not how you say hello to a guest. But since we're on the topic, I'm gonna need all the money in these accounts." He said, handing her a small piece of paper. She raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but Izuku interrupted. "I see some other goddamn person raise an eyebrow at me, I'm gonna fuckin shoot it off." She didn't ask her question. She just got the money from those accounts and gave to him in bags and in silence. "Open them." He said.

"W-what?"

"Open them.

"Wh-"

"Open them, or get a bullet to the head." Izuku said. She opened the bag and blue paint sprayed up onto the ceiling. He grabbed the bag and emptied it into the center of the room. It was about half a million dollars. The only ones he didn't empty out were the final 10 bags. Those he threw into the van that was just outside the bank. It was barely 2 seconds away from the bank. Finally, as the group was about to leave, the police showed up, along with a hero. Death Arms to be exact. "Shit." Izuku said. He grabbed one of the hostages by the arm and dragged her with him outside with his silver beretta right against her head and walked to the van, the woman hostage trying to wrestle her way out of his grasp, failing. Todoroki quickly used his quirk to set the large pile of money in the middle of the bank ablaze. Izuku pushed the hostage into the van. "You follow, she gets it." He told the hero and police. The other two got in quickly and the van drove off. The police didn't quite listen and so, Izuku threw the woman out the back of the van, along with a few grenades that Momo made. He, of course, took out their pins before he did so.

The woman flew through the air, smashing into a cops windshield. He swerved into another car, which swerved into and another and another and soon there was a roadblock of police car and after that, they exploded. "Goddamn grenades are fucking cool." Izuku said. Death Arms fell from the sky in front of the van and held it in place. All of them fell forward, towards the hero. Izuku walked out of the van and ran towards the front, wrapping a steel wire around his fists in a garrote fashion. Before the hero could react, Izuku jumped over him, wrapping the wire around the hero's neck and then leaning back with his legs on the hero's shoulders. Todoroki hopped out of the van with his mask still on and froze the hero's feet in place. This hindered rather than helped as the hero fell onto his back and therefore onto Izuku. He groaned but kept pulling at the heroes throat. "Fucking shoot him!" Izuku said through gritted teeth. Todoroki grabbed the pistol that Izuku gave him and fired into the heroes gut. And with those 4 shots, Death Arms reaches up to the sky.

"No... Not like this..." Said the hero with a raspy voice. His arm fell limp. Todoroki put away the gun and helped Izuku out from under the corpse. They calmly walked back into the van and they drove off.

"You froze." Izuku said to Yaoyozoru.

"Wh-What?" Was her only response.

"You froze." He repeated. "When faced with that hero, you froze. If you aren't up to doing this-"

"I am." She interrupted.

"I'm not sure about that."

"I. Am." She said again.

"We'll just have to test that."

A few days later

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki entered the bar that housed the league of villains to see a man tied to a chair. The chair was sat over a large blue tarp. The man looked like a man taken right of suburbia. He wore a sweater and khakis. He was married. You could tell because of his ring. Izuku was sitting next to him with a scotch on the rocks in one hand and his silver beretta M9. Akemi was off in the corner, silent. He looked to Yaoyorozu.

"Ah, you're here." He said, pointing the gun at her. He then twirled it in his hand so he was holding the barrel and the handle was pointed to her. "Kill him, Yaoyozoru. Kill him and prove you can handle killing someone. Even if they're innocent. If they get in your way of making this world a better place, you kill them. This man is an obstacle you must pass to become a villain. Todoroki has killed two people already, Time for your first." He said. She grabbed the handle and pointed it at the man. She waited a second. She inhaled deeply and held it in for a second.

Bang.

She exhaled. The man's head now shoved back and a bullet hole right above his eye brow. Blood was steadily dripping from his noggin onto the tarp below. She set the gun on the bar. Izuku smiled.

"Good. That man was far from innocent. He beat his wife, sexually abused his three daughters, physically abused his one son, and sexually abused the girls volleyball team he coached. His daughters were seventeen, thirteen, and eight. He was a sick son of a bitch." He said. Yaoyozoru looked over to him.

"Didn't you say he was an innocent man?" She asked Izuku waved his free hand in the "kind of" motion.

"I made you think he was innocent to help make you able to do this life, but I never said it explicitly." He clarified.

'Damn Izuku and his damn clarifications.' Thought Akemi.


	15. Chapter 15: Face Off

It's the sports festival. The two had trained hard, not for this, but to become a villain. They had once asked Izuku why they didn't just become villains and abandon UA. Izuku simply smiled at that and said that because they were trying to be heroes and it will hurt the people who taught you that you need to do this and that and that. But you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. To crush those that wanted to crush you and shape you into what they want. They took that to heart.

Before they arrived at the arena he told them that after this. After the sports festival, they can be true villains.

That was all they needed.

During the one on one battles.

Katsuki was in the green room, preparing for his fight. He was mainly stretching when he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"You know, I don't know why people love these tournaments." Said the voice. Katsuki spun around to face the owner of the voice. He saw Izuku leaning against the doorway. "It's just a bunch of children beating the shit out of each other with things that can kill people easily." Izuku finished l. Katsuki got into a fighting position.

"What are you doing here?" Katsuki growled. Izuku sighed.

"You have to be nicer to your guests. Otherwise, you'll end up dead. Just like that fuck Endeavor." Izuku said with an evil smile. Katsuki's eyes widened.

"You killed Endeavour?" Said the red eyed, explosion hero. Izuku shook his head.

"No... I didn't. But I know the person who did, and so do you." Izuku said.

"What?" Katsuki said, confused.

"Let's just say... A wolf in sheeps clothing is much more than a warning." Izuku said. "I'll leave you to think on that." He said, before leaving the room. Katsuki didn't have much time to think on that though, as he right after that encounter, he was called to the stage to face off against a student from his class.

Shouto Todoroki.

The two walked out onto the stage floor. Shouto looked out onto the crowd surrounding the two. He then looked directly into the eyes of his opponent and smiled. Katsuki could tell immediately what that smile represented. He saw it on Izuku's face that day at the USJ. Katsuki was going to fight a murderer. And Izuku wanted him to know. They stared each other down, motionless. Todoroki started to crack his knuckles without moving his arms, using his thumb to do so. One hand to the next. In total silence. Well not total silence. The crowd was roaring at the staring match they were having before the fight began, Present Mic was saying shit from the commentators stand like he always was, and Midnight, the referee, was setting out the rules. The two weren't paying attention though. They were staring each other down waiting for the word that word start the battle.

"FIGHT!" Announced Midnight.

Immediately, Katsuki flew towards Todoroki using his explosions while Todoroki flew towards Katsuki using his ice to propel him. It was gonnna be a long fight.

20 minutes later.

Todoroki flew back and skidded back on his feet, just barely staying inside the parameters set. He growled towards the explosion hero. That only made Katsuki laugh quietly under his breath. Katsuki charged once more at Todoroki. Todoroki was still getting up though and as Katsuki was about to get him, an ice wall appeared in his way. Katsuki simply smashed the wall with his explosions and kept charging. He slammed his feet into Todoroki, sending Todoroki flying into the wall,which Todoroki cushioned using his ice, and sending Katsuki backwards, away from Todoroki.

Katsuki had won.

Todoroki was motionless. Midnight called the win and then Katsuki ran towards Todoroki. Well, limped. His leg was injured but nothing Recovery Girl couldn't fix. He had actually only felt it now, with the fading away of adrenaline from the fight. God it hurt. He leaned next to the unconscious Shouto. He exhaled in relief.

1 hour later.

Todoroki slowly awoke to see Midoriya Izuku, waiting near his bed. He was fiddling a pencil on the table. Mostly taking it apart and putting it back together again to see if it still worked. Todoroki coughed, getting Izuku's attention.

"Ah, you've awoken." Izuku said, coldly. No smile, no sadistic joy, just... indifference. This absence of his usual creepily terrifying self was still creepily terrifying, but in a different way. "You lost." He said. Oh... that was why he was terrifying. Like how you're scared when your dad is disappointed in you. "Next time you lose, I'll have to punish you. It's what Tomura did to me when I failed." He said. That caused Shouto to ask a question he didn't know he didn't want to know the answer to.

"How did Tomura punish you?" Was the question. It made Izuku smile a bit, how the fly fell right into the spider's trap. He put away his smile and looked directly into the silver and blue eyes of Todoroki.

"He would tie me up in a chair, break every bone in my right hand and then every bone in my left. Then he would heal me and the process would start all over again. For a week straight. He had me count down from one hundred thousand by sevens to keep me sane... mostly. After that, I didn't fail again." And with that horrifying story, Izuku smiled at the horrified Shouto. He was trying to hide it but nobody could hide what they're from Izuku. Nobody but Akemi.

Back at the HQ

Akemi was wasted. It was like 7 PM at that time but that didn't stop her. What did stop her was Kurogiri.

"I'm not giving you anymore drinks young lady." Said the man of mist.

"Shyah, byut I dyont thingggggggK you arrre thya byosssss o myeeee!" Slurred Akemi. "Syou're nyot eeevin mai luver."

"Speaking of Izuku, you two have seemed distant." Kurogiri said. The drunk girl scoffed.

"Weeeelll thankyuu fur da relationship-ship... adveece, youuuuu misty fuck head." Akemi slurred out before passing out.


	16. Chapter 16: The Stain Of Society

Izuku didn't know why Stain was in The League Of Villains HQ, nor did he know why Stain was attacking Shigaraki.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Izuku said. Shigaraki And Stain looked towards the door and at Izuku. "Why are you trying to kill my boss? Not that I'm complaining." Izuku asked with a smile. Stain smiled and got up off of Tomura, pulling the knives from Tomura's shoulders. He put them away and walked to Izuku. They shook hands. "Haven't seen you since we killed that one hero, What was his name?" Izuku said. Stain laughed.

"I don't remember his name either." Stain admitted, making them both laugh. "Ahhh~, it's good to see you again."

"Fucking ditto, dude." Izuku said. "Say, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Ah, well, your boss over there" He said, pointing to Tomura with his thumb over his shoulder. "tried to get me to join. We had a disagreement."

"Ah, well, hope you have good luck." Izuku said, laughing at Stain's comment. Stain nodded and returned the good will before leaving. Izuku looked over to Tomura, who had gotten up and was leaning on the bar. "You good."

"You are going to kill that man." Tomura spat out, filled with rage.

Bakugo Katsuki hated his decision of internship. Best Jeanist was also the Worst Person. He kept trying to make Katsuki's hair into something it SHOULD NOT BE. He made Katsuki's explosive hair into 1960s white suburbia Dad. It was awful. He hated every second of his hair being forced to stay down but it just kept proofing back out. Kinda like how Deku used to be.

Tenya Iida was a boy who was the brother of the hero Ingenium. Ingenium was a hero who was recently injured by the Hero Killer Stain. That was such a better name than Izuku got. Because Izuku never revealed his name, the public called him...

Hero Killer...

Green.

The fuck kind of name is green? It was fitting due to the green hair and eyes but WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF NAME IS GREEN? That's besides the point though. Tenya Iida was blinded by rage and pain. But we're all blinded by something at some point. Greed, Envy, Lust...

Love...

Anger...

It wasn't a surprise to Izuku when he saw the man running into the alleyways for Stain. It made Izuku smile.

He wanted to see a boy get crushed.

A few blocks away, Katsuki also saw Tenya Iida running through the alleyways. He knew what happened to his brother. He knew what he wanted to do. A friend of Izuku's tried to do the same to him way back. He wanted to- no, NEEDED to try and help Iida. And so Bakugo ran to help his friend, away from Beat Jeanist who was on patrol.

That's when the Nomu attacked. There were three in total. They ravaged that part of the city. But that's not where the interesting fight was. It almost never is. The fights with truly high stakes almost always takes place in the shadows. This fight takes place in both the shadows and broad day(Well, night)light. It was the pinochle of the rivalry between Izuku and Katsuki. They just didn't know it yet.

Tenya Iida was about to attack Stain before Katsuki grabbed Tenya's arm, stopping Iida in his tracks. Iida looked back at the explosive teen. "What're you doing here?" Iida asked angrily.

"Stopping you from facing someone out of your league." Katsuki replied. Iida pulled his arm away, but stayed. "I know what you want. You want revenge but revenge won't make your brother able to become a hero again. Revenge won't turn back time. Trust me." Katsuki said, looking down to the floor.

Clap.

Katsuki And Iida looked up at the cause of the sound. Stain looked over too. All three saw a man doused in shadow.

Clap.

Katsuki gulped knowing who it was. The shadow started walking down the nearby fire escape. Stain's eyes shifted between the two students and the shadow.

Clap.

The man in the shadows walked into the light, revealing the man to be Izuku Midoriya. "Well, you just had to ruin it didn't you Kacchan. I wanted to see that boy get murdered by a master at work." Said the green haired villain with a frown. Katsuki's knuckles whitened as his hand curled into a fist.

"Go... I'll hold them off." Katsuki said to Tenya.

"If you're staying, I'm staying." Tenya Iida said. Katsuki turned to Tenya.

"You can avenge your brother later, when you're a hero! I am pretty positive this piece of shit has made sure I can't!" Katsuki said. "So go!" Tenya nods after that and l, regretfully, runs away. Katsuki turned to Izuku. "Let's talk time , you piece of shit."

"Really? That it? Nothing about being quirkless?" Izuku asked. He arrived the ground. "I mean, I'm not quirkless anymore but you didn't know that." He said before turning to Stain, who had been quiet that entire time. "Tomura wants me to kill. But I won't. Both because I respect what you do too much, and you would be the one doing the killing in that fight." Izuku stated. Stain smiled.

"Didn't teach you everything." He said, jabbing a knife in the Native hero's throat. Katsuki looked over to stain and growled at that.

"Never take your eyes off the ball!" Izuku said, slamming his fist into the side of Katsuki's face, activating his new quirk from Sensei, All For One. It was a super strength quirk. Katsuki was sent flying through a brick wall. Stain, deciding he should probably get out before more heroes arrive, went up the fire escape and left Katsuki and Izuku to fight it out. Izuku was taking off his suit vest.

Akemi was at HQ watching the news. She was thinking about the past. God, what have they done? They fight and anger each other but why are they together? That's when she realized it.

They have no other choice. Anyone who ever loved them before, they killed. Anyone who was a friend and telling them to take it slow, they kill. This wasn't love at first sight, but mutual infatuation. And it was a killing them both, slowly.

She got up and left HQ.

She had to end this.


	17. Chapter 17: The Girl

Katsuki flew through the brick wall before slamming into a washer. He had been smacked into a laundromat. As he struggled to get up from the dented washing machine, shaking off the shock of that first hit, Izuku was walking through the brick wall. He got up and saw Izuku walking towards him. He got into a fighting position. One foot facing towards the enemy, one to the side with the rest of his body, eyes locked with his opponent, fists up. He was ready. He jumped forward with his right hand pulled back. Izuku, expecting this grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder. But Katsuki hung on and did flung Izuku over him, using his explosions for momentum. Izuku slammed into the dryer, destroying it and it's glass door. Izuku got up, while grabbing a particularly large shard of the broken glass. He shirt was cut and he was bleeding from a few small cuts from the glass.

"What happened to you, Izuku?" Katsuki asked, letting his guard down slightly. Izuku, angered by Katsuki's sudden caring nature, lunged at Katsuki, jabbing the glass into the explosive hero's left shoulder.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU CARE?! AND WHEN THE FUCK WAS I IZUKU MIDORIYA TO YOU!? WHAT HAPPENED TO FUCKING DEKU?!" Izuku shouted, slamming his other fist into Katsuki's gut and using his quirk to send him out the window of the laundromat and into a ramen shop with a few customers inside. Luckily, Katsuki didn't hit any civilians. He got up and looked around at his new surroundings.

"Fuck..." He muttered before looking at the hole he made. Izuku was walking through it. He grasped the shard of glass in his shoulder and pulled it out, only to drop it on the floor shattering it. Izuku pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, you want to show your villainous side, come and visit me. I'm at..." Izuku said before putting hand over the mic from his phone. "What's this place called?" He asked the chef. The chef stuttered and told him the name. Izuku told the name to the person on the phone. "It's the one with the large hole in the wall." He said before hanging up. "Look out... I got friends that want to take a bite out of you."

Katsuki looked to the civilians in the room. "Get out of here. That man's a villain, go." He calmly said. As the civilians got up to leave, Izuku spoke up.

"Hey hey hey! We gotta have an audience. Anyone trying to leave dies, got that?" Izuku said. The civilians sat back down in their booth. There was whimpering and crying coming from one booth.

"These people are innocent." Katsuki said, but Izuku interrupted him.

"NO-ONE IS TRULY INNOCENT. We're all guilty of something. You lied on your resume, you lust for your daughter, Guilt is Guilt. No matter how you cut it." Izuku said, angrily. Katsuki sighed.

"What happened to you? You used to be a walking sunshine." Katsuki said.

"You happened. You and the rest of society broke me, but I put myself back together into something better. Into this." Izuku said. Katsuki's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry... but this is not better. In any sense of the word. It's worse. Much, much worse." Katsuki said. Izuku called the person again. "Forget what I said..." Izuku was staring Katsuki right in the eyes.

"I'm gonna deal with this piece of shit myself." Was all he said before he hung up. He tossed the phone to the floor. He charged and slammed his fist into Katsuki's gut again, sending him flying through the wall. They were in a ware house now, filled with boxes. Katsuki broke a few boxes, spilling random products onto the floor. Katsuki got up.

"You need medical help." Katsuki said, sincerely trying to help, only making Izuku angrier.

"I don't need any help from you or anyone!" Izuku shouted, slamming his fist into Katsuki's face. Katsuki flew into more boxes, releasing multiple plastic pumpkins. He coughed up blood and started to get up. Izuku kicked Katsuki's stomach and sent him flying through the wall into the middle of the street. Katsuki was ragged and bleeding heavily, from cuts to internal bleeding. He got onto his knees and leaned back. Izuku pulled out a gun and put it to his childhood friend's head.

"Any last words?" Izuku asked. Katsuki sat there panting. Katsuki nodded.

"I deserve this." Katsuki said.

"Yes, you do, i fucking know th-" Izuku started to say before Katsuki interrupted him.

"I'm a terrible person, a terrible friend. I fucking turned you into something worse than me. I turned you to a fucking villain." He finished, looking down. Izuku, shocked brought his gun down to his side, making Katsuki look up.

"My death. Turned you into a good fucking person? You became a good person when you thought I was fuckin dead!? Just to rub it in my goddamn face..." Izuku said, raising the gun back to Katsuki's face.

Akemi was walking through the streets, trying to call Izuku. After not getting through multiple times, she finally gave up calling him but kept walking anyway. She heard a large crash, like someone flying through a wall. She started running. She turned the corner and saw Katsuki on his knees in front of Izuku. Izuku holding a gun. She started getting closer and was able to hear their conversation.

"Time to die, you piece of shit." Izuku said, an evil grin coming on his face. Katsuki looked back down, not wanting to see his own handiwork in the eyes. He inhaled, preparing for death.

BANG!

But death never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Izuku's signature pistol clatter to the ground in front of him. He looked up at Izuku who still in his same position, his evil grin having turned to a look of shock.

A red stain was appearing on Izuku's shirt.

Izuku slowly grasped his ribs. He turned behind him, to the scource of the gun shot.

"A-Akemi..?"


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Step on The Road

Nathan and Jon were driving around the Hellscape that was this section of the city. 4 blocks were on fire, 2 were getting looted, it was just a nightmare. They were heading to reports of a hero fight.

"Damnit... couldn't they when the district was getting attacked?" Jon said under his breath, making incredibly hard turns and going past the speed limit.

They arrived at the first recorded site of the Hero Fight. "Jesus..." Nate said.

"That would probably kill the average person, excluding quirks..." Jon said. "And there's 4 of them..." Nate added, shocked. "Shall we follow?" Nate asked. "Of course." Jon said. The slowly walked through the large hole in the back of the Ramen shop when they heard a gunshot. "Guns out!" Jon said, pulling out his standard issue pistol as Nate did the same. They arrived at the final hole in the wall and got on both sides before looking at the situation.

They saw Katsuki on his knees, covered in blood. And they saw Hero Killer Green too. Green was holding onto his left rib section with blood slowly spilling over his hand and his gun on the ground in front of Katsuki.

The area this all went down was, to say the least, special. They were in the middle of the road which was over a tunnel that ran underground for about 10 miles. The roadways were empty. A ghost town.

"A-Akemi?" Izuku asked, gripping his bleeding rib section. She was holding a shaking pistol.

"W-We need to talk." She said. Izuku was still shocked.

"... Shooting someone is not how you start a conversation!" Izuku said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm breaking up with you!" She quickly said, throwing her gun to her side. Izuku's smile faded away.

"Wh-What..?" Izuku asked, slightly confused.

"I'm breaking up with you!" She said, slightly raiding her voice. "We shouldn't fight to stay together just to fucking fight again! We're unhappy! It's over." She said.

"Why..?" Izuku said, trailing.

"You're not you anymore. You're no longer the cute boy I fell in love with." Akemi said. Izuku looked down and fell too his knees. "Listen, just because we're breaking up doesn't mean we ca-"

BANG!

Izuku had picked up his gun and shot Akemi. All in 1 second. Akemi grabbed the wound on her chest before collapsing. The cops at the side didn't get a chance to react. Izuku started to stand up when he first heard them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Jon yelled. Izuku quickly turned and fired at them, barely missing. The cops moved slight away from the opening of the hole.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN AND YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" Nate said. He looked out and almost got shot as Izuku shot at the man. Katsuki had fallen to his side. Nate looked to Jon. "Lethal force?"

"Lethal force." Jon said. Nate nodded at that and promptly returned fire, shooting three times. Nate shot him in the shoulder, the thigh, and the gut. Izuku fires back only once, hitting Nate in the gut. Nate stumbled back and fell to the floor. "NO!" Jon said before firing at Izuku three times again. Chest, other shoulder, and his upper arm. Izuku stumbled back and fell against the railing over looking the entrance and exit of the underground tunnel. He was breathing raggedly. He slowly got up and started limping away. Jon went to Nate. "Hey hey hey, stay with now, okay?" Jon said, tears in his eyes.

"F-Fuck..." Nate stammered out, shocked.

"Just stay with me... i can't lose another friend..." Jon said, hands pressed down on the wound. Nate smiled.

"So... we're friends..?" Nate asked.

"More than friends..." Jon smiled. "Partners..." He finished. Nate smiled from his slightly up position on the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned back, all of him hitting the ground. "Nate, speak to me..." Jon said. Nate had stopped breathing and limbs fell limp. "Nate... Nate, don't do this!" Jon said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jon shook him by the shoulders. "No..." Jon hugged Nate's limp body, paying no mind to the villain walking off.

This district... it was where he used to go to school, before he faked his death. Izuku was walking towards his old school. Katsuki, although bleeding extensively, was not dead yet and decided to get up and follow Izuku. Izuku, having been shot seven times, didn't notice the hero behind him. He just stumbled on, eventually arriving at his school. He walked towards the gate and just held onto it.

"Why did you do this?" Katsuki asked, behind the villain. Izuku looked back to his childhood friend. His eyes were glassy, tears running down his cheeks.

"I... Fuck... I did it for her..." Izuku said, shifting into a position where he's leaning against the gate and sitting on the ground

Little did Izuku know, but the person he called, Momo and Todoroki, came anyway. They were behind Katsuki, who was too in pain to notice the shadows looming over him. Izuku should've seen them, but due to the blood and his vision fading, he didn't. "He said that he wanted to change the society broken society of today's world." She said to Todoroki. Izuku spoke again.

"She wanted to change the world... and I just wanted to make her happy and so... fuck... how did it come to this..?" Izuku asked, changing back into the scared little boy he was before all of this. He looked down at his torso. "Fuck... closed casket?" He joked. Katsuki smiled. Katsuki's smile made Izuku smile. "You should smile more often. A smile like that... it'll change the world..." Izuku said, smiling. This time it wasn't a smile that would make you freeze in horror, or beg for mercy. No, this smile...

This smile could make a rainy day sunny.

Izuku slowly fell to his side, dead. Katsuki was crying. "Izuku Midoriya...

I'm sorry."

Katsuki sat down next his childhood friend.

"I'm so fucking sorry..."

He then succumbed to his wounds.


	19. Epilogue

It was good that the cameras picked up everything that happened that night. The news reported the Hero Killer Green's death and how it was peculiar. What happened at his death was nothing other than strange to the public. It spent about 4 months to find out what the two who died there were saying, but when they did, some people gained sympathy for Hero Killer Green. Reddit can do amazing work.

Jon got another partner after Nate fell in the line of duty. The new partner was called Alexander Matthews. They worked well together but Jon couldn't quite get over Nate's death. He was the one to tell Nate's sister that he died in the line of duty. One and a half years later, Nate's sister, Jane Young, became Jane Sharp. The newlyweds lived happily ever after.

Todoroki And Momo were sad over the death of their mentor, but knew they couldn't just wait for society to get better. So they did something about it and fought. They fought for a long time and eventually fell in love with each other. They would go on and off again for years until their deaths as partners in crime. They're evil reveal didn't go as well as the rest of their career as villains. It started outside of UA. The two were leaving the school when they saw, just across the street from the school, a car with two people leaning on it. The two moved towards them.

"Excuse me, are you Shouto Todoroki?" One man asked. His name was Jonathan Sharp.

"Y-Yeah, Why?" Todoroki asked, confused. The other man looked over to Jonathan.

"You got him." Was all the man said. His name was Alexander Matthews.

"Sir," Jonathan grabbed Shouto's shoulder and quickly and roughly spun him around, making Shouto turn towards the school. "You're under arrest for the murder of the hero Endeavour." He said, quickly grabbing Shouto's arms and cuffing. Jon heard a noise behind them and saw his partner stumbling back as Momo had punched him in the throat. She grabbed the keys to the cuffs from Jon as Shouto slammed the back of his head into Jon's nose. She unlocked the cuffs as Jon stumbled away from the two new villains. Shouto froze them in their place and then...

They stole the police officers car.

Tenya Iida was horrified with what happened to Katsuki, the man who possibly saved him from that fate. From the moment he heard and saw what happened to Bakugo, he swore that he would become a hero to save people and to make sure Stain pays for what happened to Katsuki. He did become a hero. And he brought stain to justice.

Katsuki's locker was covered in flowers when he died, even more when they found out he saved Iida from the same fate. His funeral was attended by all of Class 1-A, excluding Todoroki and Yaoyozoru.

Tomura would try to kill Stain again a number of times, always failing. Eventually, the league of Villains was destroyed. All for One, however was just getting started and had a lot more tricks up his sleeve to just give up on this idea.

Izuku Midoriya was buried in a cemetery for Serial Killers. Next to his grave, Akemi's. Nobody was at his funeral, nor hers. Though nobody ever seemed to visit his grave, there were always fresh red and blue flowers there.

I guess it just goes to show that...

Crime Does Pay...

But not for long.


	20. New Story

Hey dudes! So, I've got a new story I'm writing for BNHA/MHA and it's gonna go up soon so, I thought that for those of you that liked this, maybe check this one out. So here's the description for it, it's called..:

 _ **Killer**_

Izuku Midoriya was a normal quirkless boy. At least, that's what he thought. When he sees in his mirror a serial killer that's been haunting the streets of Musutafu for 3 months, claiming around six victims over that period of time, he has to deal with the fact that his body does have a quirk.

It just doesn't belong to him.


End file.
